Mai and Airi
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: What if Mai wasn't an only child, but she had a twin and what if Gene never dead, what would happen with two sets of twins things will never be boring again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Twin's Bond

"There's an island in Mexico called the doll island," Airi Taniyama said while looking at her twin sister, Mai. "Because the trees have dolls hanging from them, people say that a young girl drowned at the island, then people started to avoid the area, but a man went there for the peace and quiet, leaving behind his family. When he got there a little's girls voice told him to bring her dolls to play with and he did. Soon enough it seemed it would never be enough for her, one day he told his son, that he couldn't ignore her pleas to join her in her watery grave. That same day he was found, floating on the river, in the same spot the girl drowned in. Some say that if you bring a doll, candy and candles that the little girl will talk to you, while others say she'll drag you to your death in the spot she drowned, playing with her friends."

Airi turned off her light, while she and Mai smiled at each other. They were close since their Mum and Dad died. The only way to tell the two apart was from their hair. Mai's going to her shoulders, while Airi's went to the middle of her back.

"1."

"2."

"3," Mai said.

"4," Airi said looking at the door like she knew someone was going to say something. Mai looked at her, but she only put her finger to her lips.

"5."

"6."

Mai and Michiru started to scream, while Airi only smiled as her friend hand onto her sister's neck for dear life. The lights where soon put on and two boys stood at the doors entrance. Both of them had short midnight black hair and blue eyes. Both Mai and Airi could tell them apart, since one was truly smiling, while the other wasn't.

"Please tell me that was you," Michiru asked while putting her hands over her heart. She almost had a heart attack, while Airi just looked at her with a small smile.

"Yes," the one with the fake smile said. "Sorry I didn't any one was here and we heard your voices we were interested."

"No. It's okay, what year are you?"

"We'll be turning seventeen this year."

 _Mai- That's weird Airi._

 _Airi- I know Mai. Normal people would just say they're senior._

 _Mai- And?_

 _Airi- They're up to something_

 _Mai- Airi, can you read their minds?_

 _Airi- Can't. Stupid mind reading abilities always coming and going. It's one big headache party._

 _Mai- Sorry about that sis_

Mai only sighed, causing their two friends to look at them. They had almost forgotten they were there, while talking to the two cute boys. However, it seemed they were happy with staying out of the conversation.

"So what are your names, now that the 'spacy twins' have joined us?" Michiru asked while teashing about them about the fact that they spaced out a lot. Mai's checks went red and Airi just looked at the roof, where she noticed a small white glowing ball, before it vanished.

"Sorry about that, I'm Kazuyuki Shibuya," Kazuyuki said a smile on his face, while his twin just frowned slightly, after all, the girl's attention was on his brother and he could take off the fake smile. "And this is my brother Kazuya Shibuya."

 _Mai- Did they tell the truth about their names?_

 _Airi- Don't like them. Lying about their own names_

 _Mai- And?_

 _Airi- They don't go to school, if that's what you want to know?_

"So what are you two doing?" Airi asked while keeping an eye on them, she didn't trust them and Mai had always called her a walking 'lie tractor test' for her ability for picking up when people where lying, no matter how good they were at it.

"We were doing some choirs," Kazuya said while keeping an eye on the two girl's in front of him. Their glazed over, like when he and Gene talked to each other.

"We'll better continue them. Mai I want to go home."

"Airi, be nicer," Michiru said while poking her friend in the rib, while said girl just ignored it and picked up her school bag. Walking out of the room, Mai waving good-bye as she followed her sister.

Airi only wanted to leave, because she was getting a headache and talking to her sister telepathically wasn't helping, nor was the fact that she was being lied to. As the two of them walked him, Mai remembered the story about the old school house.

"Hey Airi," Mai said as they walked up the steps to their apartment, it wasn't big, but they only needed something for the two of them.

"Yes, lovely sister of mine?" Airi asked while she dropped her bag, she would do homework when she got up, she only slept for a few hours anyway.

"What do you think about them?"

"I think they're lying about something. Like their names."

"Did anything they was the truth."

"Their age."

Mai could only sigh at her sister's words. While the two of them got ready for bed. Homework was easy for them, since their parents started to teach them at an early age. That and all they did was work or do homework, when they weren't at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Kouji Lin

Mai loved walking to school early, especially during spring. Since all of the Cherry blossom trees were in bloom. Airi on the other hand, didn't like getting up any earlier then she had to, but would rather not have Mai attacked. Not by those who hated her.

"Mai, did we have to leave early?" Airi asked as they walked along the path, she thought the only good thing to come out of this, was the fact they were able to take the longer route.

"Airi, you know I like the Cherry blossoms," Mai told her looking at the old school house, something was in the front of the building. "It looks like someone's using the old school house."

"Wonder why? I mean people think it's haunted."

"There's a camera."

Both Airi and Mai were looking through the door. Almost everything was covered in dust, besides from the expensive looking camera.

"Why would someone put a camera in the old school house?" Mai asked looking at her sister, who just rolled her brown eyes.

"Most likely recording something, baka trouble magnet."

"What are you doing here?" someone asked Airi looked behind her and Mai 'yipped' before hiding behind her sister.

"Sorry we saw the camera," Mai muttered. Airi only glared at the tall raven haired man. No one was going to threaten Mai, even if he just asked what they were doing. "Sorry for causing trouble."

"As long as nothing was broken," the man told them, knowing that the girl's glare could out do one of his charges. "Didn't they say that the old building was off limits?"

"They did?" Mai asked thinking back to their home group teacher, but they mainly fell asleep during that class, since most of their homework got down at home, right after work.

"Must have been after we went to sleep," Airi said looking at him. "I'm Airi Taniyama and this is my twin, Mai."

"Kouji Lin."

"China or Hong Kong?" Airi asked looking at him. Japanese didn't have 'L's' so he wasn't Japanese, but Chinese had no 'R' but 'L'. So she knew that if he was from Japan his last name would 'Rin' and not 'Lin'

"Hong Kong," Lin told them. He didn't know why the girl was asking if he was from Hong Kong or China, many thought he was Japanese.

 _Airi- Guess we can't talk in Chinese without someone knowing what we're saying._

 _Mai- Try. But sis we still have this._

 _Airi- How long before someone takes that away from us?_

 _Mai- Such a downer_

 _Airi- Someone has to._

 _Mai- Meaning_

 _Airi- Meaning never mind. Someone's coming_

"Sorry, Lin, it's nice to meet you," Airi said taking her sister's hand. The bell was due to go soon and she didn't want to talk to Kazuyuki or Kazuya. "But Mai and I need to leave, before we're late to class, but it was nice meeting you."

"See ya," Mai said as she and her sister ran to the school building, making it as the bell rang. Before going to home group, where that'd look at a project that was due next class.

"Hey Lin," Kazuyuki said walking to the black haired man. They were here to collect data from the cameras, though he had already told Noll that there wasn't any ghosts, but that didn't rule out anything else. Just that it wasn't haunted.

"Gene," Lin said walking into the building and taking the type from the camera. "Where's Noll? I'm sure he'd came with you."

"He's look at some of the data, idiot scientist."

"Stupid Medium," Noll said looking at his brother. Many weren't able to tell them apart, since they were identical twins, but their personalities were polar opposites.

"Any changes?" Lin asked trying to stop the two from fighting.

"None."

"Did something happen?" Gene asked looking at his friend. He seemed a little annoyed, not that it was hard to annoy Lin, it was just hard to make him show it.

"We might need to ask the principle to tell the students to stay away from the building."

"I thought he did?"

"Some might have missed it."

"Let me guess you find students in the building?"

"Looking into it."

"As long as nothing was broken," Noll snapped closing his black book. "I don't care if they look, as long as they don't break anything."

"Did you get names?" Gene asked they would bring in more equipment later, since they had to make sure the building was safe first.

"Mai and Airi Taniyama."

"They were the two in that class room," Gene said they were the ones that were spaced out during most of it, but the other two had invited them to their 'ghost stories' today, so he could tell them to stay away from the building, if Lin hasn't already done so. "You should come by the way. We might learn something about the building."

"Sure."

Gene looked at him, while Noll just an raised eyebrow. Neither had expected the man to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Ghost Stories

Once school was over Mai, Airi and their two friends went to room 1-F. Michiru was getting some lights ready for the ghost stories and turned to Airi, who was waiting for the 'Shibuya' twins to show up.

"Hey Airi, how many lights do we need?" Michiru asked. It was weird, but Airi seemed to always know when something was going to happen. It saved them a lot of them, since she refused to go to some school and event, which was a good thing since a drunk driver had crushed into one of the stands.

"Eight," Airi told her. Michiru just smiled at her, so she took out eight lights from the bow, so seven people were going to be there, eight if there was a ghost.

"Mai, do you think they're bringing anyone with me?" Michiru asked the short brown haired girl who was sitting on one of the steps.

"I don't know. Airi?" Mai asked her sister. She didn't know if they were bringing someone, she didn't even know if they went to school or not.

"That reminds me. Why didn't you warn us?"

 _Mai- You knew didn't you?_

 _Airi- Yes Mai I did._

 _Mai- Then why didn't you say anything?_

 _Airi- Just it look like I want to go to a crazy nut house?_

 _Mai- True_

"Earth to twins," Michiru said waving her hand in front of Mai's face. Both of them just blinked and looked at Lin, Kazuyuki and Kazuya. "They're here and guess we did need that seventh light."

 _Gene- We didn't tell them we were bring Lin, did we?_

 _Noll- No_

 _Gene- Wonder how they knew_

"We might as well start," Mai said breaking the two out their silent conversation. Airi handed them a light and sat down next to her sister. "Michiru, do you want to start this time, since I started last time."

"Okay, I'll tell you about the school building," she said while Lin started to write down what she said. Gene was right, he thought looking at the girl, they were going to information.

"You mean the one that's falling down?"

"It's not just falling apart. The building was supposed to have been destroyed but they had to stop the demolition process halfway because of a curse, frequent fires and accidents, a student's death, a teacher's suicide, and a child's body," Michiru said looking at her light. She had heard it from one of her older friends. "When the new school building was built they tried to completely demolish the old building again, when they tried to demolish the west wall the roof fell through on the second floor and everyone on the first floor was killed, forcing them to stop the demolition."

Airi and Mai just looked at their friend, or Mai's friend, since Airi only came because she was Mai's sister. In fact, Mai had seen when they build the gymnasium. She didn't go near the Volley court after that.

"Last year they tried to restart when the gymnasium was being built, but they had to stop in the middle because the same kind of incidents started happing again," she said looking at them. "A driver lost control of his truck and it ran over some students that were on the volleyball court, not only that but a friend of mine was walking past the building and she saw a person looking out the window."

Gene only looked at her. He had felt no ghosts, but like before, he couldn't rule out curses or old hexes on the building.

"Mai's turn," Airi said as Michiru turned off her light. Mai only looked at her sister, before looking at the others. A smile on her face.

"Okay. There was a women who went to a rest room, when she heard a voice, then we went to the police offer telling him about the voice in the rest room so then the women went back to the rest room with the police officer and as he's instructed," Mai said before taking a small breath looking at her friends. "She went inside and waited to her the 'voice' again after a few moments she heard a scary voice asking her 'Shall I put the red veil over your face…' the women said yes."

Airi only rolled her eyes. There were many things one should do when facing a ghost, even if they didn't know it. When a voice asks you something… you don't answer, something bad always happened when a ghost knew they could see you.

"And suddenly the police heard a lord scream! The women lying dead covered with blood as if she was wearing a red veil. There were small holes all over here body as if someone had repeatedly stabbed her with a knitting needle."

"Mai, we don't when you use that voice!" Michiru said looking at her friend, while hugging the girl next to her.

 _Airi- Nice one, know it's the master's turn_

 _Mai- Sadly it's true_

 _Airi- Never mind_

 _Mai- Never mind?_

 _Airi- You'll see_

Before Mai could ask her sister what she meant, verbally or otherwise. The door opened and revealed one of Airi's only friends, Kuroda. A very annoyed looking Kuroda.

"Hello Kuroda. How are you?" Airi asked her friend who only looked at her and huffed. Airi only rolled her eyes, since she knew she was going to get caught, why she Kuroda she'd never know, since the girl didn't know how to keep a lid on it.

"Hello Airi. You aren't in trouble?" Kuroda asked.

"Just because I'm in a lot of fights," Airi muttered under breath while glaring at the girl. "Doesn't mean I'm always in one. Or in trouble."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're telling ghost stories," Mai told her and Airi just rolled her eyes and waited to her friend's reaction, she knew that she was going to be found out and she didn't even know if they believed in it, or if they were going to be like everyone else and think she's making it up.

"Ghost stories? Airi I thought you knew better, since your physic as well," Kuroda said putting her hand on her head, only Airi only glared at her. "I've got a head ache. I have to go."

"Thanks loud mouth," Airi muttered under her breathe while glaring at the door. She didn't want a lot of people knowing and she just told four people neither of them knew.

"Airi, Mai do you think I can go," Michiru asked looking at the two. "I don't feel like continuing. Sorry for missing your story Airi, it's most likely as good as your other ones."

"That's fine. Loud mouth is known for doing that to people."

"Well that's too bad," Mai said once Michiru had left looking at the three who stayed behind. Airi was picking up then lights and putting them back into their box and then the cupboard. "You missed Airi's story and they're usually the best."

"What did she mean 'physic as well'?' Lin asked while Gene nodded his head in agreement, he wanted to know, but didn't know how to ask.

"I know when things are going to happen," Airi told them without really thinking about her answer, since she just wanted to go home. "Don't know why. It just happens."

"Do you want to help us?" Gene asked, since that way he could keep an eye on them and see if Kuroda's claim had any ground.

Both Airi and Mai looked at each other than at them. They rarely went anywhere that was haunted since the last time they went, Mai was pushed down the stairs and Airi through a window.

"Sure," both of them said with a smile on their face, which was when Lin saw a Shiki marking on both of their right arms, but couldn't see how many they had.


End file.
